undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dark Storm
Dark Shark is a wrestler from the world of CAW. He is currently signed to YWE (Youtube Wrestling Entertaiment). He is a former YWE Intercontinental Champion. He is brothers with Alieus. YWE (2011-present) Dark Shark, at the time known as Black Shark, debuted at Judgement Day 2011 when he defeated D.B. Dragon. After the match he would attack him. At the Bash, Shark would lose to Icon by DQ after he gave him a low blow in front of the ref. After the match, D.B Dragon would come to help Icon but Dark Shark left before anything could happen. At Summerslam, he was defeated by D.B. in a Submission Match to end the feud. Pursuit of the YWE Intercontinental Championship At N.O.C, he would compete in a Fatal 4 Way Match for the YWE Intercontinental Championship but would lose to the defending Champion Scott Razor. Later Backstage, he would attack Razor. At Breaking Point, Black Shark would his first title after he attacked Razor to soften him up for their match and he would win. After the match, he would attack Razor with the Title Belt. After the event, he would redesign the title in the form of the Classic Title. At Survivor Series, he would lose to Razor by DQ after he accidently hit the ref. Since, the title cannot change hands in a DQ or Countout he kept the title. At TLC, he would end his feud with Razor after he beat him in a Ladder Match. At the Elimination Chamber, Dark Shark would compete in the Chamber for a chance to be a Double Champion. He entered 5th but would be eliminated by Dynamite. After EC, he would start a feud with Thunder saying that Thunder could never be champion again. At Wrestlemania 3, he would lose the title to Thunder. At Over the Limit, he would lose in his rematch against Thunder. Alliance & Feud with Rogan Later that night, he and Rogan would attack Victor X & Phsycoz giving Dynamite that win. At Starrcade, he would defeat Victor X in a singles match. At MITB, it would seem that his alliance with Rogan ended after he pushed Shark off the ladder. Rogan would claim that he used Shark to get back at the top. At Summerslam, he would compete in his first World Title Match against Rogan & Mr. Black but would lose to Rogan. At Night of Champions, he would get revenge on Rogan when he cost Rogan the title after he hit him with a clothesline. At No Mercy, he would lose against Rogan in a One on One match. At Survivor Series, he would eliminate Rogan from the Team Raw vs. Team Smackdown Match after he hit him with a clothesline. At TLC, he would finally defeat Rogan in a Chairs Match. At the Royal Rumble, he would be awarded the Intercontinental Title after Rocker's injury from Fayth. He would enter at No.9 and would eliminate Rogan before being eliminated by Grimez. At Elimination Chamber, he would enter his consecutive Elimination Chamber as Intercontinental Champion. He would enter 5th, but would be eliminated by Phsycoz. At Wrestlemania 4, he would lose his title to Rogan in a Scramble Match that included Thunder, Yung Kash, & Jay Samoa. At Raw 1000, he would have his rematch against Rogan but the match would end in Double Countout, after Rogan suplexed him to outside of the ring. Mr. Raw MITB; Various Feuds & Heel Turn After Raw 1000, he would be drafted over to Raw. At Extreme Rules, he would lose to a debuting DJ Hero in a Triple Threat Match that included Thunder. At King of the Ring, he would enter the KOTR Tournament where he would Angel in Round 1, but would lose to Phenom in the Semi Finals. At MITB, he would win the Raw MITB after tossing Lula off the ladder. At Summerslam he would team up with DJ Hero & Kid Wild in a losing effort after DJ Hero turned Heel and betrayed his team. Due to Hero being a Heel, Shark would start a Tweener Turn. At Night of Champions, he would fight DJ to a No Contest after the match got out of hand. At Venegeance, he would end his feud with Hero after he beat him in a Falls Count Anywhere Match with the Briefcase on the line. At Survivor Series, he would cash in the briefcase in a match in a failed attempt after he defeated by YWE Champion Crazy One. After the match, he would once again turn Heel and would attack him. He would be given a rematch at TLC in an Anything Goes Match. At TLC, it seemed as though Dark Shark won the YWE Championship where it was revealed that Crazy One's hand was under the ropes and that the match would restart where he was defeated by Crazy One. At the Royal Rumble, Dark Shark would enter at No.1 where he would last all the way to the Final 3 before being eliminated by Antho. Dark Shark would eliminate 5 people (Red Dread, Azrael, Icon, Stone Cold, & Fayth). Due to Shark lasting a long time in the rumble match, Shark is set to compete in the Elimination Chamber for the YWE Championship. At Elimination Chamber, Dark Shark would compete in the main event for the YWE Title where he would eliminate Kid Wild & Double D before losing to PJ Skillz. Afterwards, Dark Shark would get beaten by Skillz until Antho made the save, Shark would then fight off B-Mad Phoenix until he was hit by PJ. "S" WWE (2014-present) Dark Shark debuted at the Royal Rumble as one half of the World Tag Team Champions with Jacob Cass. At the Royal Rumble, Shark & Cass would lose the titles to Evolution. He would later appear in a the Royal Rumble match, but he would be eliminated. Dark Shark is scheduled to compete in the NXT Championship Elimination Chamber Match at the Elimination Chamber. At Elimination Chamber reaches the end after pinned PJ Skillz and Hunter, after a grueling fight it out against defeated Mario Sanchez who won the title. At Wrestlemania 1 The Nexus defeat. The Killers in a Tables match. The Next Night on Raw, The Nexus would attack the newly crowned WWE World Tag Team Champions Evolution after they defeated the Bro Code to win back the titles. The Nexus will face the newly crowned champions Evolution for the titles at Extreme Rules after they attacked Evolution on Raw. At Extreme Rules, The Nexus would lose to Evolution in a Ladder Match for the titles. Championships and Accomplishments YWE: *YWE Intercontinental Champion - 2x *Mr. Raw MITB (2013) "S" WWE: *WWE World Tag Team Champion - 1x with Jacob Cass